


Pick 'n' Mix

by Dusker



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusker/pseuds/Dusker
Summary: Arctic Monkeys組內配對。小甜餅，就這樣。
Relationships: Jamie Cook/Nick O'Malley, Matt Helders/Alex Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pick 'n' Mix

**Author's Note:**

> 標題取自Crying Lightning。  
> 是的，您沒看錯，比起Milex我更愛Mattlex。  
> 這輩子註定要在冷坑裡打滾了。

  1. **Strike a Chord**



「……A minor。」Jamie Cook一手握住琴頸，身子向前傾，想看清楚另一把吉他的指板，「錯了，那是A major，你的指法也不正確。」

Nick低頭看了一眼，再望向Jamie，「你知道，這就是為什麼當初我沒有選擇學吉他。六根弦對我來說太複雜了。」

「不就比貝斯多了兩根弦？」

「這不是你該說的話，Jamie……」

「好吧，我開玩笑的。食指到第二弦第一格，中指跟無名指補到原來的位置上。」

關於把口頭指令轉化成動作的技能，Nick一向不太純熟。有時，他的雙手雙腳似乎就是不屬於他的——這狀況在遇上Jamie時往往變本加厲，迫使他此刻只能擰緊眉頭，緩緩地吐出一個字：「啥？」

「呃，」Jamie將椅子拉得離Nick近一些，兩人的膝蓋輕輕地抵在一起。Jamie伸出手，掐住Nick的手指，讓它們一根根都到自己該去的位置，「瞧，就是這樣。」

「謝了。」Nick有些不好意思地笑了一下。

「練貝斯練久了的人，彈吉他的姿勢有時會矯正不過來。不過，這也只是暫時的……畢竟Alex只是要我們試試彼此的樂器。」

「咳，Jamie。」Nick歎了口氣，道：「也不用這樣打擊我的信心吧……我知道我或許不適合彈吉他，但——」

「什麼？不，不，你誤會了。我的意思是，如果你之後想要繼續的話，我會幫你。」

Nick淡藍的眼睛亮了起來，「真的？」

「唔，當然。不過，這是等價交換，」Jamie給Nick一個眼神，「別忘了我們兩個要互換樂器。」

「你擔心這個？沒那麼困難，就像你說的，只不過是兩根弦的差別——」

「這也不是你該說的話，Nick。」

接下來的時間，多半是Jamie口頭指導，但是Nick不知怎麼聽得有些恍神，直到他終於無意識地說出一句：「……這是我送的香水。」

「這麼久才聞出來？」Jamie將一隻手按在Nick肩上，湊近他，「不過，抱歉，不是為了你。就是隨手拿了罐。」

「很適合你。老天，Jamie，你聞起來……真棒。」

「專心點——算了。」Jamie退回自己的位置上，把吉他掛回琴架，雙手插進口袋裡，「休息一下吧。要喝碳酸水嗎？我可以去冰箱替你拿一罐。」

「唔，等等。」Nick起身，小心地往前走兩步，彷彿自己正在幹什麼違法的勾當，「讓我……一下就好。」

一顆毛茸茸的頭鑽進Jamie肩窩，兩隻手在他寬坦的背上安安穩穩地與衣料相貼著。Jamie有些僵硬地接受Nick孩子氣的擁抱，腦裡還是忍不住想著：都已經是三十幾歲的男人……

「怎麼了？誰搶了你的Nutella？」Jamie打趣地說，卻只換來一聲含糊的輕哼。

「我們太久沒這麼做了，Jamie。」Nick哀怨地說，「我們上一次見面是什麼時候？」

「昨天。」

「不，我是指，一起製作新專輯、巡迴演唱，那種日子……你懂我在說什麼。我很想念這種生活。我很想你。」

「你每天看到我的臉不會煩嗎——」

「不，我只想吻你。」

Nick還真的吻了Jamie——吉他手被驚的渾身僵直，隨後才反應過來這是怎麼回事。他迅速利索地接過主導權，將Nick從窗邊推開，抵在Alex和Matt望不見的一面白牆上。Jamie的吻開始下滑，在Nick的喉結與鎖骨間逡巡，讓貝斯手仰起臉，艱難地嚥了一下：「Jamie，你還是一樣。」

「喜歡嗎？」

「是的。」

Jamie偏過頭，轉而咬上Nick的肩膀，「我們得快點，他們可能會好奇我們在做什麼。」

「Al，」Matt放下鼓棒，見Alex沒反應，又叫了他一次：「喂，Alex。」

Alex從他筆記本裡的一紙速記裡抬起頭：「怎樣？」

「外面那兩個人去哪了？」

「他們有進來過嗎？」

「據我所知，沒有。」

「嗯？喔——」Alex揚了一下眉毛，拉長的尾音聽起來可疑得過份。然而他隨後若無其事地在紙上加了兩筆，「我真的一點都不想知道。你也不會想知道的。」

  1. **Lightin' a Fuse**



Alex Turner總以為Matt Helders是傻瓜，但他不是。

他以為Matt什麼都沒想過——錯了，他錯了，而且錯得離譜。

Matt總是能在舞臺上擁有最寬、最廣、最不受阻礙的視野，他有好幾次情不自禁拿起手機攝下那妙不可言的畫面——沸騰的聽眾，以及他的樂團夥伴們滿足的笑靨。有時，他在曲子間的空檔會不經意捕捉到分站在舞臺兩側的Nick和Jamie正眉目傳情，但是大多時候，他都只會直直地望向前方——也就是Alex所在之處。

他慶幸Alex不會時常回頭瞧他——同時也對此感到失望。不過，Matt想，這至少是好的。看在Alex只要唱起〈Arabella〉，Matt就心蕩神馳一次的份上。

……該死，他的鼓棒又飛出去了。

*

Alex Turner還有一個很糟糕的習慣——喝到爛醉。

當然，這沒什麼大不了。要命的是，他喝醉了之後會挨到Matt身邊，偶爾，還會坐到他身上。有時Alex的臉離Matt很近，太近了，讓Matt感覺自己喝了一整瓶Heineken。酒氣撲面往往讓他微醺起來，那時他就會把Alex從身上推下去。

但是——不，這不代表他不喜歡Alex這麼做。事實上，他喜歡，確實喜歡。Alex喝醉的時候變得異常溫馴（只是外表而已），這時誰要是敢貿然靠近他，肯定要後悔一輩子。Arctic Monkeys除了Alex以外的所有人都看過他酒後亂性的樣子（有次他強吻了一個Roadie！），不過身為Mr. Turner忠實的夥伴，為了保全他的顏面，誰都不曾提過一個字。

這種情況從來沒被Matt遇上——至少，在這個晚上之前沒有。

Matt並不是那麼想被Alex強吻。其實，那更接近狠狠咬上一口。他們都聽見Roadie的慘叫，而Matt是負責把Alex拖開來的那一個。

Alex一落進他懷裡就聽話了起來，「啊，Helders，」他低聲嘟噥，嗓子都啞了，「又是你……」

是的，又是他。真是屢試不爽。

然後，這回，Alex似乎看上他了。

Matt從不知道Alex到底是怎麼決定獵物的。在爛醉狀態以及昏暗的環境裡，視力已經失去作用，鼻腔裡又滿是酒氣——這向來讓Matt不解。不過，這個晚上，Alex那麼做了。

當Alex坐到他腿上的時候，Matt沒有反抗。關於這個，他早已司空見慣——但是Alex看著他的眼神並不是空茫，幾乎帶點侵略性。Matt發現自己無法從那對棕色眼瞳的注視裡逃出來，於是只能任由Alex的聲息在他耳裡喧囂。一陣一陣的溫熱氣息打上Matt的人中與嘴唇，Alex的鼻尖蹭著他的，眼裡的戲謔笑意藏也藏不住。Matt的每一下急促脈搏跳動都像在宣示：看啊，你迷上這傢伙了。

「Helders。」Alex低語，終於動了動身，將兩人唇齒間的距離化為虛無。

疼。這是閃過Matt腦裡的第一個想法，不過他順勢將寬大的手覆上Alex的頸子，將每一個攻勢轉化成連他自己都想不到的柔情。Alex在他的吻裡笑了，笑得幾乎透不過氣，「靠，Helders，」Alex喘息著說，「你想要什麼？」

「我不知道——好吧，或許，我還真的有些想法。」Matt回答，捉住Alex掛在他肩上的手，從那些精緻的指節、手腕開始，一路吻到他小臂上的約克夏玫瑰。那玫瑰綻放得安靜而熱烈，如同雪中炭火般的，Alex Turner的眼睛。

「Let's light a fuse, Al.」

  1. **What's for Breakfast?**



Nick O'Malley一直很喜歡夏天——天亮得早，陽光朗照，在地上鋪下一片片光磚，邊緣銳利卻溫暖。

他通常是晚起的那個，然而這個早晨，Nick偶然被陽光曬醒，竟也沒了平時賴床的慾望。他輕手輕腳地下了床，卻發現他的處境有些尷尬。

*

Jamie在三十分鐘之後也醒轉過來，但他接觸到陽光的第一個反應是拽過一個枕頭死死摁在臉上，看上去活像要把自己悶昏似的。直到Jamie終於認知到自己不可能再睡著，他才蹙起眉頭，將枕頭從臉上拍開。

Jamie坐在床緣，等待自己的思緒變得清明，同時也聽見臥室外細碎的噪音——聽起來像運轉中的果汁機。

「嘿，早安。」

Jamie才走到廚房中島，Nick就已經發現他，並且朝他綻開一個明快的笑，「我只在你的冰箱裡找到蘋果跟香蕉，但其實我比較喜歡石榴。」

「我不喜歡石榴。」

「下次我該讓你吃一點，說不定你會改觀。」

Nick用一隻手把蛋打進平底鍋裡，「煎培根好嗎？但好像也沒別的東西了。」

「隨便。你煮什麼我吃什麼。」

Jamie繞到Nick身後，雙手環著他的腰，越過Nick的肩膀看鍋裡滋滋作響的太陽蛋跟培根。

「呃，Jamie，我有個問題想問你。」Nick的動作在Jamie貼上來的時候停滯了一下，「你有沒有看到……我的內褲？」

這時Jamie才發現Nick穿的是他的浴袍。他揚了揚眉，「呃，床底下找過了嗎？」

「為什麼會在那種地方？」Nick歎了口氣，「昨晚怎麼回事？」

「你喝了一點Johnnie Walker，然後……」

「算了，別說了……就當是我的錯吧。」

Jamie在Nick頸邊沉默了幾秒，接著將一隻手壓上流理台邊緣，跟Nick挨得更緊了。

「讓我搞清楚一件事，」Jamie說，「你穿著我的浴袍，裡面什麼也沒穿。」

「對。聽著，我是不得已的。」Nick臉紅了起來，卻還是掙扎著幫培根翻面。

「你在誘惑我。」一隻手伸向浴袍的繫帶，Nick沒來得及阻止。那手掌一貼上來就覆上他的下腹，讓Nick身子一震，手裡的鍋鏟差些就掉了。

「Jamie Cook，看在我幫你準備早餐的份上，當個懂得感恩的人——」

「嗯？我很感激你，真的。」

「那快把你的手拿開——老天，別摸了……至少先讓我關個火。」一轉眼，Nick發現自己已經被抵在廚房中島上，衣襟向左右兩側散開。Jamie的掌根輕推著他的小腹，Nick一抬頭果然又看見吉他手在笑。

Jamie吻了吻Nick的眉心，低語道：「我不介意吃焦一點的培根，Mal。」

**Author's Note:**

> Strike a Chord的梗來自於TBH + C，Alex跟Jamie彈了Bass，Nick彈Baritone Guitar。
> 
> 1\. 跟2. 的標題皆是雙關義，strike a chord字面上就是彈和弦，引申義是撩動心弦。
> 
> light a fuse字面上是點燃導火索（同時是I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor的歌詞），引申義是做一些刺激的事。


End file.
